Ever Fallen in Love
by Lady-Of-the-Moon
Summary: ever fallen in love with someone you shouldnt have fallen in love with? Hermione has.. short funny one shot, please read..


Ever Fallen in Love

He grabbed her forcefully ad kissed her roughly before stepping out of the dark room, without another look, without a word.

She tidied up her dress and hair and stepped out too.

Who did he think he was, thinking he could just kiss her like that and leave, over and over again?

And why? Oh why did she let him?

Well, what was she going to say? That _she_ wanted something serious with the Prince of Slytherin, he'd only laugh at her obviously,and tell her to go find someone else to have 'something serious' with.

"**You spurn my natural emotions  
You make me feel like dirt  
And I'm hurt  
And if I start a commotion  
I run the risk of losing you   
And that's worse"**

And why? Why did she just not do that? Just move away and find someone else.

Why had she let herself get so attached to him, he'd never get attached to _her_ and _miss_ her when she _missed_ him. Or _want_ her when she _wanted_ him.

She was just like any other girl to him, just like all the other girls he had.

While he, he was the only one for her and when he was gone all she could think of was him. And when he was with someone else she couldn't stop that angry jealousy raging her, and this wasn't the way it was supposed to be.

Hermione had promised herself when she had got into this. It was just for fun. Nothing more.

And now, he had interfered with her studies, messed up her entire life!

"**Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with"**

She couldn't even mention it to any of her friends.

But whilst he was the snake of Slytherin, she _was_ the lioness of Gryffindor.

Her pride was just as tough and she'd never admit to anyone she wanted something more.

Aand it wasn't onlymaking out, their thing, they'd talk for hours, each time she'd feel he understood her more, and sometimes she could just swear he felt the same way.

They were two equal creatures, they had their pride and their pose, their stubbornness and eagerness, they both liked studying, learning,-they were the brightest students around.

Why did everyone see them as such opposites?

And would they ever admit, even if only to themselves, that the only thing that kept them apart was what others would think of a Slytherin/Gryffindor pairing and how their friends would judge them?

Would they ever admit not doing something they wanted to because of what others would think about it?

"**I can't see much of a future  
Unless we find out what's to blame   
What a shame  
And we won't be together much longer  
Unless we realize that we, are the same"  
**

Stepping into the great hall, hermuione immediately spotted Draco, chatting upo and leaning close to a girl.

She was a year younger, that was clear.

A drink in his hand he had the girl cornered and was talking to her from such little distance they were practically kissing.

"_oh the nerve of him.."_ sje thought to herself roaring in anger.

"**Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with"**

She couldn't say anything to him, and she could interrupt them or slap that silly-smilling bitch.

Chin held high, Hermione did the best she could at such situation. Not willing to show Draco her weakness, she moved towards a seventh year boy, quite good looking actually, and after two minutes of chit-chat moved him towards the dance floor.

Poor guy, if only he knew all that dancing was not for him.

All the time looking at Draco, Hermione danced the song away, making sure to rub sexily against the boy more than once.

She knew she was putting oin quite a show, and knew she better stop, but she could _never _loose a game, ever.

"**You disturb my natural emotions  
You make me feel like dirt  
And I'm hurt  
And if I start a commotion  
I'll only end up losing you  
And that's worse"**

Draco finally noticed her, and she pretended not to be looking at him. Pretended not toi even notice as he stared and took on the challenge, moving his girl to the dance floor.

The blonde fifteen year old he was with obviously knew how to "shake it" but it was clear hermio0ne was better at it.

Moving up and down, swaying her hips to the rhythm in that sexy short dress Hermione seemed to have caught everyone's attention, and she was happy. It only incentivated her to continue. It was obvious she was winning.

"**Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with"**

**  
**It was even more obvious when Draco abandoned his girl and made his way to her, grinning.

He moved up behind her and with a hand around her waist, accompanied her to the centre of the dance floor.

The boy moved away frustrated and both couldt help but smile as together they stopped the night and has "all eyez on them".

They knew now, that after facing all the criticism they'd have to face, if they stood tall, theyd be much stronger and much more powerfull together. They could dominate the entire of Hogwarts as prince of slithering and princess of Gryffindor and the power sure was one thing that moved their hearts…

"**Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with  
Fallen in love with  
Ever fallen in love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with"**

... the other one, was **love**.

x----------------------------

A/N: so, yet another one shot. I hope you like it and id really appreciate reviews.. plz. Just drop a line, say anything that goes through ur mind, if anything at all does that is.

Hehe

Anyways, ill be getting back too MTT soon..

Love always,

Lara


End file.
